Original BNETD Credits
ORIGINAL BNETD CREDITS: ------------------------------- CREDITS This file contains the names of people who have contributed to the development of the BNETD server in some way. This project has made an enormous amount of progress since the development has become public, and this is one place where members of the community can be thanked. PROGRAMMING CONTRIBUTORS The following people have contributed code, code ideas, bug fixes, and debugging work: Mark Baysinger (mbaysing@ucsd.edu) For the original idea, original implementation, documentation of the protocol, starhack.ml.org, the tracking server, etc. Ross Combs (rocombs@cs.nmsu.edu) Various cleanups, release coordination, / commands, config files, etc. Rob Crittenden (rcrit@greyoak.com) For many bug fixes, protocol work, file downloads, man pages, user icons, better channel handling, autoconf, ladder, etc. as well as working on the FAQ and user support. Descolada (dyn1-tnt9-237.chicago.il.ameritech.net) For the hashing algorithm complete with a sample C implementation. Gediminas (gediminas_lt@mailexcite.com) For work on the client command "readline" code, the initial help system, and a better /conn command. Oleg Drokin (green@ccssu.crimea.ua) For patches to fix bnchat and bnstat. Damien Clermonte (clermond@esiee.fr) For portability (to cygnus B20.1 on win32) work, testing, and helpful observations, and the TCP keepalive patch. Denis Moreaux (vapula@endor.be) For working out the correct ladder equations. Philippe Dubois (pdubois@matrox.com) For working on the Win32 port, UDP stuff, auto-update, and the bnettime code. Typhoon Ziech (mmz@gmx.net) For lots of good work on the BNI utilities, BITS (server inter- connectivity) support, and his bnetmasq.sh script. He also answers a lot of user questions and put together most of the web site. Dizzy For help with NAT issues, a much improved help system, channel flooding prevention, new /-commands, a mail system, and more. Razvan Jianu (roger@hell.gameover.ro) For many useful coredumps :) Also for the /addacct command. Qlex (qlex@eoliss.com) For kick starting the Diablo II stuff, testing thousands quick changes, moral support, and digging up all the information. Kenshin (kenshin_@hotmail.com) For helping Qlex with the character stuff, fixing some major bugs in the Diablo II code, and starting work on saving characters. Hakan Tandogan (hakan@gurkensalat.com) For always making RPMs for bnetd and the tracker and some patches to correct startup/shutdown issues. Also for continuing Diablo II work. Jung-woo Sohn (logout@aeroguy.snu.ac.kr) For /watch feedback, dobae flooding disconnect, better disconnect game result handling, and generally for lots of good ideas. And also for spotting the failed account creation crashing bug. YobGuls (yobguls@yobguls.2ndmail.com) Actually contributed to the DSBot code, but see next entry. Eurijk! (wc2@zefga.net) For pointing out how the new cdkey hashing works and also how version checking is performed. This was some really ugly but important stuff! He figured this out working on DSBot but kindly explained it to us and showed us example code. He's also working on the Prolix bot project and has provided lots of useful bug reports and other commentary. Fred Wittekind (rom@twister.dyndns.org) For autoupdate version range support. For pointing out all the update MPQ files we didn't know about. Also for the message force-command patch. Mathieu Legare (Mathieu_Legare@uqtr.uquebec.ca) For picking up bnetdStats and making it report all kinds of statistics. Onlyer (onlyer@users.sourceforge.net) For new commands, Diablo II protocol work, Diablo II closed server work, FSGS account conversion, etc. faster (lqx@cic.tsinghua.edu.cn) For Diablo II closed communication (S2S) and for finding that check_alloc bug. sousou (liupeng.cs@263.net) For Diablo II closed database server and ladder. esper (esperpale@263.net) Diablo II closed server gui and ladder. sherpya (sherpya@netfarm.it) For lots of help with adbanners, the d2close merge, reporting bugs (like the 100% poll() CPU usage bug), and lots of good suggestions. Also for work on channel list reloads. Yoss (bartek@milc.com.pl) For helpful suggestions for the mail code and for patching the emote flooding hole. Also for the /admin command and for the patch to fix the "operator can ban admins" bug. A big thanks for much improved kill and ban commands and the new dynamic ipban with better address matching and timeouts. Roland Stahn (blue@cs.tu-berlin.de) For all the work tracking down the versioncheck information for revision of the STAR and SEXP clients. For information about Blizzard's numbering scheme. For helpful packet information. Also for the bug reports and simple patches which probably should have been fixed a long time ago but he was the only person with enough patience to figure out what was happening. Specifically, the "all countries in one channel" feature, the empty game pass bug, the multiple game with same name bug, and the memory corruption after autoupdates. For updated version information. For diagnosing the autoupdate crash (bug in server.c handling closed sockets). KWS (vizi@csucs.net) For the nice bug reports on gameinfo parsing on game join, win32 socket and file portability problems. Also for patches to update versioncheck info, implement IP storage, the patch for better eventlogs, and Makefile improvements. Jack (jack@takeovertheworld.org) For Diablo II open game difficulty patch. forester (laterk@inbox.lv) Working on the Win32 port, bnetd GUI for Win32, small patches. TESTING AND DEBUGGING CONTRIBUTORS The following people have sent in ideas, bug reports, and minor patches. 187 (187@infoceptor.com) For bug reports and the idea for the /news command. Shin DongJun (djshin@oslab.snu.ac.kr) For some bug reports and patches. Jeffery Jones (jeffery_jones@mtlusa.com) For the game address translation idea. Maxim Tereshenkov (max@ostin.ru) For the stack trace which found the 8-bit account.c bug. Yanoch (yanoch@loginnovation.com) For suggesting the /kill improvement. stacker (stacker@mail.ee.ntou.edu.tw) For lots of bug reports and also the sbnetd front end. Mike Hindman (mhindman@bnetd.nmsu.edu) David Fitzpatrick (dfitzpat@bnetd.nmsu.edu) For lots of ideas and all the help with Diablo. Homer (homer@ogn.de) For the helpful info on game info strings and ladder maps. Alvin Sim (elflord@faerie.cx) For lots of testing and figuring out that Diablo II open gameplay was actually not too hard to implement. AsmodeusB For finding annoying the gameinfo bug in connection.c :) forester (http://forester.yo.lv) For pointing out what gameresult 5 means. jerome (imeepmeep@mac.com) For the MacOS X package. acbcdde (acbcdde@hotmail.com) For Win32 Makefile and config.h fixes. mojohead ( Andrey Ilyin ) For d2dbs/d2ladder.c fixes. OTHER CONTRIBUTORS The following people have contributed their time, talent, and other resources to the project: Josh (josh@bnetd.org) For a wonderful web site, quick mirroring of new releases, testing, organization, documentation, and user support. Tim Jung (tjung@igateway.net) For kindly hosting our mailing lists, domain, web pages, etc. as well as regular feedback and testing. Allan Clark (allanc@sco.com) For putting together some nice RPMs. NOTE This list is not complete. I have lost track of the names of some people who have contributed, and likely forgotten about others. If you think you should be listed here but aren't, please contact the bnetd-dev mailing list and we will take care of it right away.